In vehicles having push-button starters, when the push-button is actuated to turn off a running engine while a transmission of the vehicle is engaged in a “drive” position, the vehicle may begin to move forwards or backwards after the engine has been shut down. This unintentional movement of the vehicle when the engine is turned off can be dangerous for people in proximity of the vehicle, for the driver of the vehicle and/or for the vehicle itself.
Previous systems have been known to provide audio and/or visual warnings when the engine of a vehicle is shut down while the transmission of the vehicle is engaged in a “drive” position. However, such warnings may be ignored or may be defective. In addition, these systems do not prevent the engine of the vehicle from shutting down, and as such, the danger of unintentional movement of the vehicle remains.
Accordingly, improvements are desirable.